1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to sliding button mechanisms, and particularly to a sliding button mechanism for portable electronic devices and a portable electronic device using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of technology, many portable electronic devices (e.g., mobile phones and personal digital assistants) are designed to be multifunctional. For example, a mobile phone can also have the functions of capturing photos, receiving broadcasts and surfing the internet, etc. In use, these multifunctional portable electronic devices can be switched into different working modes corresponding to these functions.
Sliding button mechanisms are widely used in the multifunctional portable electronic devices to switch working modes thereof. A sliding button mechanism usually includes at least one slidable button mounted on a housing of a portable electronic device and connected to slidable electronic connectors. When the button slides to different positions, different circuits corresponding to different working modes can be switched on by the connectors, thus the portable electronic device can be used in corresponding functions.
In many conventional sliding button mechanisms, the buttons are usually not in tight contact with the housings to allow for easy sliding. Thus, portable electronic devices employing these sliding button mechanisms have assembling gaps formed between their housings and the buttons, which unfortunately may allow contaminants to enter the device and cause problems.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.